


Honesty Is A Virtue, and Bravery its Companion

by AntagonizedPenguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s relationship, Depending on what you think extreme is, Extremely Underage, Harem, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Nudity, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, Truth or Dare Leads to Truth and Smut, a small one though, they're pretty young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: Truth or dare might be a kids' game, but some boys take it very seriously.In which a simple game has very high stakes for everyone playing.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Honesty Is A Virtue, and Bravery its Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to give a big old explanation of the origins of this story, but honestly it's just that someone said "more people should use the tag Truth or Dare Leads to Truth and Smut" and I decided they were right and wrote this in like two hours the other day. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“This is a kids’ game,” Parker complained. 

“Sounds like someone’s just got something to hide.” Andrew was a small boy with a big mouth, or so his parents said. Louie thought his mouth was just the right size, it fit his ears and his bright hair really well. “What’s the matter, Park? Afraid to answer the truth?”

“Like you’re not,” Parker muttered, red in the face. He was narrow and freckled and had dark hair that was too short because his dad had made him get a haircut the other day. “You never did tell anyone what you and Angie did on that long walk you took.” 

Andrew scowled, but it was too late for him to back out. Ben poked his arm. “I guess we’ll find out soon.” 

“Not if I never pick truth you won’t.” 

“That’ll be fun too. Okay.” Ben nodded. He was always the one who set the rules, mostly because he was the one Andrew listened to. He was the biggest of them because he played soccer and his eyes were really bright blue. “No daring people to tell truths. No daring anything where anyone will get hurt. Anything that happens in the game stays a secret between us. No picking the person who just picked you. If everyone agrees a dare isn’t fair you don’t have to do it. And if you lie on a truth or chicken out on a dare you pay the penalty.”

“What’s the penalty?” Parker asked.

Ben gave a one-shoulder shrug. “The other three get to decide. Any questions? Louie, you haven’t said anything.”

Louie also shrugged. Playing truth or dare had been his idea. He hadn’t been the one to suggest it to the group. But he’d brought it up as a topic knowing that Ben would suggest they play if he did. “I’m fine.” 

“We’re going to truth all your secrets out of you,” Andrew teased. 

“I don’t have any secrets,” Louie promised, holding his hands out. “Nothing to hide.”

“You never talk. You’re hiding something.” 

Louie smiled. He didn’t like hiding things. “No, I’m just not that interesting. Let’s play.” 

The four boys sat in a rough circle and did rock-paper-scissors. Parker won, and sat there contemplating his choices. He clearly wanted to give Andrew a hard time, Louie thought, but he knew better than to do that at the outset because he’d risk retaliation later. “Ben, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

Parker thought for a second. There were a lot of things Louie knew Parker would want to ask Ben. “What colour are your underwear?”

Louie smiled to himself. “Green,” said Ben, unworried. “Andrew, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to act like a dog for a whole minute.”

Andrew did, getting on all fours and walking around, barking and growling, sniffing everything. He even wagged his butt like a tail and sniffed Parker’s crotch, which Louie watched with interest. Then he sat back down once his minute—give or take ten seconds—was up. “Louie, truth or dare?”

Louie considered. Andrew would want to up the ante after having been a dog. “Truth.” 

Andrew hid his scowl, but nodded. “Do you still wet the bed?’

“Sometimes.” The other boys laughed at him, but Louie shrugged. It wasn’t a secret. “Ben, truth or dare?”

Ben licked his upper lip as he thought. “Dare.” 

Louie nodded. “I dare you to play the rest of the game in just your underwear.” 

The other two went ‘oohhh’ but Ben just gave Louie a smug look and stood up, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it at Louie before unbuttoning his shorts and letting them fall to the ground. He had green boxers on. “Parker, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Can you shoot cum yet?”

Parker went red, but nodded, trying not to look at Ben and failing. “Yes.” He said it quietly. He knew how this game worked. Eventually he was going to get dared to prove it. “Andrew, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Andrew said, cocky. 

“I dare you to moon everyone.” 

“Easy.” Andrew stood, turned around, pulled his pants down and showed them all his butt for a good ten seconds. They jeered at him until he pulled his sweats back up and sat down. “Ben, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to play the rest of the game butt naked.” 

Ben hesitated, and Andrew smirked, as if sure he’d won. But then Ben nodded, and he pulled his boxers down and put them aside, sitting cross legged, not trying to hide himself. Louie didn’t think he was the only one looking. “Louie, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Louie said absently. 

“I dare you to kiss Andrew on the mouth.” 

A silence fell amidst the vinyl space of Parker’s basement. He was getting both of them back with that, and Louie and Andrew both knew it. Louie nodded, crawled across the circle and waited a second to make sure Andrew wasn’t going to back away, and then he leaned in and kissed Andrew like he did it every day, keeping their lips pressed together for a good few seconds to make sure it counted before stopping. Andrew didn’t kiss back, but it wasn’t so bad. 

“Gross,” Andrew said, wiping his mouth. 

Louie shrugged. He’d do it again. “Parker, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Parker said, red in the face. He was still thinking about his last truth, Louie figured, and the dare that was sure to follow it.

“Have you ever messed around with anyone? Like sex stuff?”

Parker went even redder. “Yes.” 

“What?” Andrew demanded. “Who?”

“It’s not your turn,” Parker muttered. “Ben, truth or dare?”

“I guess I’d better pick truth since I can’t lose any more clothes,” Ben said, grinning.

Louie knew Parker well enough to know he was thinking of asking a normal question instead of a pervy one, in hopes of getting the game out of the gutter. But he also knew that was a lost cause. “Have you ever jerked off at school?”

“Yep. Andrew, truth or dare?”

Andrew was a long time in answering, watching Ben carefully. In the end, he must have seen something that worried him in Ben’s expression, because he looked away and said “Truth.” 

“What did you and Angie do on your walk together?”

“We just talked,” Andrew said with a smirk. “Parker, truth or…”

“Hold on,” Ben said. “That’s not an answer.” 

“Yes it is. You asked what we did and I answered. If you want to know what we talked about, you’ll have to ask another question. Parker, truth or dare?” 

Andrew had to know the hole he was digging for himself there. Ben’s eyes were narrowed at him. He’d made an enemy this game. Louie wouldn’t want Ben as an enemy. He was tenacious. 

He had time to consider this, because Parker was thinking long and hard. He knew what each option would entail and he was trying to decide which was worse. Louie smiled encouragingly at him. “Dare,” Parker muttered. 

“I dare you to jerk off and cum for us!”

Parker sighed, and he looked away as, hands shaking, he pushed his shorts and undies down, exposing his dick, which was already hard. He grabbed it and started to jerk off quickly, as if to get it over with. All four of them watched him go at it for several minutes. Ben was hard and had no way to hide it, and Andrew tried to disguise his boner by slipping it into his waistband when he thought nobody was looking. Louie didn’t bother hiding his. 

Parker came with a whimper, into his hand so they could all see. He sat there panting. “Louie…truth or dare?”

“Dare,” said Louie immediately. 

“I dare you to lick it all off my hand.”

Ignoring the ‘ewwws’ that got from the other two, Louie did as he was dared, bringing his tongue to Parker’s palm and slowly licking off the familiar, salty fluid. When it was all done, he smiled at Parker again and then sat back, turning his attention to Andrew. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to get naked until tomorrow morning.” 

Andrew nodded as if he’d expected that, and stripped quickly, trying for a second to hide his circumcised boner and failing, then giving up. “Parker, truth or dare?” The gentlemanly thing to do would have been to give Parker a rest, but he was obviously avoiding Ben. Which was stupid, Louie thought. If Andrew would just keep picking Ben, then Ben would never be able to trap him. But Andrew had never been the best strategist. 

“Dare,” Parker said, clearly still unwilling to give up who he’d messed around with. 

“I dare you, uh…get naked until I say you can put clothes on again.” 

“Sure.” That could well be tomorrow afternoon, though Parker’s parents got home at midnight. Andrew was just going to make Parker beg him tomorrow was all. Parker got naked, red on the tips of his ears, the tip of his nose, the tip of his dick. Unlike the rest of them, including Louie, he didn’t have any hair on his dick. “Ben, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“If you had to make out with one of us, who would you pick?”

“Louie.” Ben winked at him. That was a lie, but Louie didn’t call him on it yet. “Andrew,” he said, tone playful. “Truth or dare?”

Andrew saw his mistake then, Louie saw. “Dare.” 

“I dare you to go use Parker’s dad’s razor and shave off all your pubes.”

“I…” Andrew’s face went splotchy, but he stood up. He left the room, went up the stairs naked. 

“What do you think he and Angie talked about?” Ben asked conversationally, leaning back a little. 

“I don’t know. Must be something really embarrassing. Maybe he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said no,” Parker suggested. 

Louie didn’t know either, so he just didn’t say anything and let the other two speculate until Andrew came back, some water on his front and no hair to be seen. He scowled as he sat down. “Louie.”

“Truth.” 

“Are you gay?”

“Yes.” 

Obviously struck by the directness of the answer, Andrew just nodded. “Okay.”

Louie smiled. “Ben? Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to suck Andrew’s dick.” 

Ben didn’t even hesitate, he just got down on his elbows and started doing it, ignoring Andrew’s swear. Louie watched him go at it. He bobbed up and down, sucking properly, and Andrew made fists on the floor, shaking. “Oh, fuck, man…”

After about a minute, Ben stopped, wiping his mouth. Andrew clearly wasn’t done, but that was fine. “Truth or dare, Parker?”

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to lick Andrew’s butthole.” 

“Wh-what?” Andrew asked, looking back and forth between them. Parker just nodded and got between his legs, diving in without a concern. Andrew gasped. “Jesus, Parker!”

After his minute, Parker stopped, looked up at the panting Andrew. He was very pretty all sweaty like that. “Truth or dare?”

“D-dare.”

“I dare you to let Louie put his dick up your butt.” 

“Uh…” Andrew seemed to zone out there, but then he nodded. He hated losing, did Andrew. “Fine.” 

Louie didn’t object to that. He opened his cargo shorts, pulled his boner out through the y-front of his briefs, and spat on his hand to get it wet. Then he crawled between Andrew’s legs and pressed his dick against Andrew’s wet hole. And pushed it in.

“Nhh, fuck,” Andrew said, eyes shut as Louie pushed in. He was so tight and warm and Louie whimpered a little. “Truth or dare?” Andrew managed to ask him. 

“Truth,” Louie whispered. 

“This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

Louie smiled, pushed further in. “Yes,” he whispered in Andrew’s ear. “Ben, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Were you hoping this would happen when you picked this game?”

“Yes.” Ben cleared his throat. “Andrew?”

Andrew, eyes closed, was quiet for a minute. “Truth,” he finally whispered, as Louie started to thrust in and out of him. 

“You know the question.” 

“I’ve been tutoring Angie’s brother in math,” Andrew admitted, crimson. “She asked me last month. She’s been paying me by helping with batting practice.”

“That was the big secret?” Parker asked, nonplussed. “Really?”

“What, whatever, fuck,” Andrew winced as Louie went a little too hard. Louie slowed down. “It’s embarrassing. It’s embarrassing being a math nerd and it’s embarrassing that I suck so much at baseball, okay? Just…whatever. Truth or dare, Parker.”

Parker looked at Louie, who nodded. “Truth.”

“Who’d you m-mess around with?”

“Louie.” 

Andrew’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

Parker just nodded, smiling at Louie. “We did this last night. Truth or dare, Lou?”

“Truth,” Louie said, between thrusts.

“How long have you wanted to do this to Andrew?”

Louie looked down at Andrew as he answered. “Six months or so.” 

Andrew’s eyes went wide, and he looked away. Louie kissed his cheek. “Truth or dare, Andy?”

“T-truth…”

“Do you like this? I’ll stop if you don’t.”

Andrew shook his head. “I…I like it.” 

“Good.” Louie kept going, though only for half a minute more. Then he tensed up and was squirting inside Andrew, resting his head on Andrew’s collarbone. “Goddamn.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, nodding. “Truth or dare, Ben?”

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to do the same thing to me right now.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Ben said, waiting for Louie to pull out before lining up. Louie rested his head on Parker’s shoulder as he watched them. “Louie,” Ben said as he slid inside Andrew with a grunt. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What would you have done if Angie had been Andrew’s girlfriend?”

Louie shrugged. “All the same things. But I’d have been very happy for her. Andrew’s a good guy.”

“I…”

“Truth or dare, Andrew?” Louie asked, interrupting him. He held Parker’s hand in one of his hands, and took Andrew’s dick in his other, stroking him. 

“I…dare.”

“I dare you to be my slave for the rest of the weekend. Do everything I say, including stuff like this, until Monday morning. I promise you’ll like it.” 

Andrew was quiet for a second as Ben slid in and out of him, faster than Louie had. “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

“Okay.” 

Louie smiled. “Good. Your first order is to let Parker do this to you after Ben’s done. Got it?”

Andrew just nodded, cumming in Louie’s hand abruptly with a whimper and a shudder. 

Louie looked at Parker. “I…I forfeit,” Parker said suddenly. “I’ll take the penalty.”

“Okay,” Louie said. “The penalty is that you’ll go commando to school all week and let us pants you whenever we want.” 

“Okay.”

Nobody objected, and after a few minutes Ben shuddered, came inside Andrew. And then Parker took his turn, and Ben and Louie sat together and watched. “Thank you,” Ben whispered to Louie. 

Louie nodded. Ben had had a crush on Andrew for a while. “On Monday he’ll try to pretend he didn’t like it because he’ll be embarrassed. You’ll have to help him.” 

“I will. Sir.” 

Louie held Ben’s hand in his. “And have you decided if you want to do this more than just this weekend?”

“I…” Ben swallowed. “I do. But not until Andrew’s ready. We’ll do it together.” 

“Okay.” Louie kissed Ben on the cheek. “I can respect that. And I can wait. We’ll figure out your penalty for lying about who you wanted to kiss before.”

Ben blushed deeper. “It’s going to be worse than Parker’s, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is. I wouldn’t punish Parker for doing what I asked him to do. And since you’re mine for the weekend, you’re shaving your pubes off as soon as we get up tomorrow.” 

"Yes, sir."

It was a bit before Parker came, but he did it with a yelp, and that was that. He pulled out, and he and Ben helped Andrew sit. Louie touched his face and smiled. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, and they all helped each other stand. Andrew was mostly asleep, and he needed Ben to half-carry him to the small bathroom that Parker’s parents had installed down here last year. Louie hung back a few steps with Parker.

He kissed Parker’s forehead. “You did very well tonight.”

“Thank you, master,” Parker said, shy. “Do you think he’ll do it? After this weekend, I mean.” 

“Yeah,” Louie said. “I do. He’ll need a few weeks, but I think he’ll agree to it. And when he does, Ben will come with him.”

Parker lit up a little, and he nodded. “I’m so happy, master.” Aside from this thing for Ben, Parker didn’t like having to hide who he was from his friends. 

“Me too, pet,” Louie said. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.” 

“Yes, master!”

And the two of them went into the bathroom to join the others. Truth or dare was a pretty special little game, Louie thought.


End file.
